


Futaba's apology

by Andyfire123



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Third Semester (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyfire123/pseuds/Andyfire123
Summary: Spoilers For the third semester on Persona 5 Royal. This is just my take on Futaba's second awaking as I was already in her romance option.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 16





	Futaba's apology

“Ren you don’t understand though!”

This was supposed to be her apology, after all, that happened. Even after saving her as he did and even after she promised to always be there for him. She still accepted this new reality without thinking about it.

_He was fighting all on his own and it took me so long to see it. I don’t even want to think what would have happened if we had gotten there any later._

Ren just shrugged but his gaze always remained firm. “Futaba, I get it. You had your mom back besides, I knew you would figure it out. That’s why I said I would be waiting.”

She somewhat knew he would say that. Always he puts someone else before himself. It still didn’t help the guilt that was eating her up.

“I forgot we were even dating!” Tears streamed down Futaba’s face as she finally admitted it. She remembers what she thought when her mom teased her about Ren.

_I was this close to telling mom to stop teasing us as we’re just friends but something stopped me. Maybe I always knew but it still doesn’t excuse that I forgot._

Ren looked shocked for a moment but remained silent. Then he went and did something unexpected. He slowly walked and sat next to her.

“So did your feelings change at all during that time?”

He kept his gaze on her but she still couldn’t look him in the eye.

She took a deep breath as she wiped away her tears. "I was planning on asking my mom about how I could confess to you."

“Getting a new game plus on a confession. That sounds exactly like the Futaba I fell in love with.” That’s when she finally met his gaze. There was no hate or sorrow from what happened. It was just how Ren always looked at her.

A gaze that was so filled with emotion and love.

She just leaned back and let her head rest on his chest. At this point, all the emotions from the past few moments just made her exhausted. “I’m still sorry for leaving you alone to face Maruki like that.”

“I told you not to worry about it. Though I prefer navigation coming from you. Akechi tended to get….a little too excited when it came to fights." He quickly wrapped his arm around her. It was just nice like everything was back.

_Right...we still have to deal with the Akechi issue. Still, it's great...even though this isn't our reality. We still have this._


End file.
